Nightmare
by Zusaky
Summary: Quando dois demônios vão à Terra, jovens assinam contratos com estes seres de modo inconsciente, perdendo, assim, suas almas. Agora, é seu trabalho roubá-las, enquanto seus pesadelos ganham vida.
1. Fichas

**Prólogo**

Os humanos sempre foram considerados uma espécie inteligente. Sempre ansiaram evoluir, ainda mais na tecnologia, onde diversos bens materiais eram feitos. Tolos sonhadores, desejando ultrapassar as barreiras de seu próprio tempo, almejando mais do que podiam. Mesmo com toda essa capacidade, as pessoas não podiam, no entanto, impedir com que o intrigante debate entre o bem e o mal finalizasse.

_"Forças silenciosas que secretamente incentivam seus pecados"_

Tal fato era, sem dúvidas, magnífico para os seres do submundo, que alimentando-se do medo que os humanos possuíam, sentiam-se tentados a irem para a Terra, fazendo com que a discórdia reinasse no coração daqueles que possuíam um coração imerso em trevas. Era um processo simples, mas com consequências que, às vezes, poderiam ser terríveis. Para ambos os lados.

Dois demônios novatos, entretanto, não ponderaram no "depois", pensando somente no que haveria de acontecer no exato momento em que desejavam agir. "_Eram apenas simples humanos_", pensavam, ainda ingênuos. Aproveitaram-se, então, do momento em que tais pessoas não tinham consciência do que faziam, onde estavam tomadas pelas mais profundas emoções; logo, foram pegas desprevenidas.

_"Você mente, silenciosamente, diante de mim."_

Eram apenas mentiras bem contadas, um contrato camuflado por detrás de palavras cuja bondade estava coberta de falsidade. Os seres do submundo haviam, enfim, conseguido firmar um _pacto_. Tais humanos continuariam vivos, contudo, suas almas já estavam aprisionadas aos dois demônios. _Era tarde demais. _

_"Você deveria saber o preço do mal."_

O coração batia acelerado, a testa era coberta pelo suor, os olhos estavam assustados e enevoados. Inúmeras eram as madrugadas – às vezes, manhãs – em que acordava de tal maneira, chegava a ser deplorável. As lastimáveis imagens sempre permaneciam em sua mente, mas somente até que o próximo _pesadelo_ se fizesse presente. E a rotina ia se repetindo.

_"Agora seu pesadelo ganha vida."_

* * *

><p><strong>Explicação<strong>

Então, indo direto ao ponto principal, a fanfic irá retratar a vida de alguns jovens (dependerá da quantidade de fichas humanas escolhidas) que estão tendo pesadelos freqüentes, os quais acabam tornando-se realidade em algumas vezes.

O que esses jovens humanos não estavam cientes, era de que dois demônios novatos haviam ido à Terra e, sem a permissão de seu Lord, acabaram por roubar-lhes as almas em um contrato sujo (feito injustamente, sem que seu dono estivesse a par disso).

Feito essa situação, os Anjos da Morte, também conhecidos como ceifeiros, não podendo realizar o trabalho de recolher essas almas futuramente, acabam por revoltar-se contra os Anjos do Senhor, que, pressionados, são obrigados a ajudarem os tais humanos a recuperar a posse de suas almas.

No mais, a fanfic irá se passar na Inglaterra, nos tempos atuais. Caso ainda haja alguma dúvida sobre a fanfic, mande uma MP que logo lhe responderei. Ah, as frases em itálico no prólogo são trechos de músicas aleatórias.

* * *

><p><strong>Ficha dos humanos<strong>

**Nome/Sobrenome:**

**Nacionalidade: **

**Idade:** (De 17 a 20)

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade: **

**História:** (Pode falar de tudo, relação com a família e afins)

**Por que assinaram o contrato?** (Lembre-se de que seu personagem deveria estar drogado, bêbado ou estivesse inconsciente de que fez isso)

**Par:** (Favor, colocar três opções por ordem de preferência)

**Relação com o par: **

**Medos ou traumas:**

**Amizades:**

**Gostos/Desgostos: **

**Algo a acrescentar: **

**Poderei mudar algo? **(Sim, avisarei com antecedência)

**Ficha dos anjos**

**Nome/Sobrenome:**

**Idade:** (Coloque a idade real e aparente)

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade: **

**História:** (Caso queira, fale também da vida passada, quando ainda eram humanos, e sobre a vida no céu)

**Par:** (Favor, colocar três opções por ordem de preferência)

**Relação com o par: **

**Gostos/Desgostos: **(Tenham em mente que são anjos, não podem gostar de computador ou coisas materiais)

**Algo a acrescentar: **

**Arma: **

**Poderei mudar algo? **(Sim, avisarei com antecedência)

**Caso seu personagem e o par sejam de raças diferentes, coloque como gostaria que o relacionamento se desenvolvesse. **

* * *

><p><strong>Pares disponíveis e suas raças:<strong>

**Garotos**

Itachi – Anjo.

Hidan – Humano.

Deidara – Humano.

Sasori – Anjo.

Pein – Anjo.

Naruto – Humano

Sasuke – Anjo.

Kiba – Humano.

Sai – Humano.

Neji – Anjo.

Gaara – Anjo.

Shikamaru – Humano.

**Garotas:**

Konan – Anjo.

Ino – Humana.

Hinata – Anjo.

Sakura – Humana.

Temari – Humana.

Karin – Humana.


	2. Aviso!

**Aviso:**

Olá, pessoas. Não, ainda não tenho o resultado em mãos, embora já tenha escolhido alguns personagens. Mas temos um pequeno problema... A maioria das fichas mandadas são de anjos. Claro que eles serão de importância na fanfic, mas os humanos são ainda mais importantes para o enredo, então, peço-lhes para que enviem mais fichas de humanos, por favor. Podem continuar enviando anjos, mas a preferência agora é por mundanos.

No mais, o resultado sairá, no máximo, dia** 04**.


	3. Fichas escolhidas

Primeiramente, quero pedir desculpas àqueles que não foram aceitos. Sério, eu queria aceitar **todos** os personagens, pois a cada ficha que eu lia, uma ideia nova ia surgindo. Só não os aceitei porque não iria conseguir manter um bom ritmo e enredo com tantos personagens, aceitei até mais do que deveria. E um comentário à parte... Eu já sabia que o Itachi era bastante concorrido, mas nem tanto assim; quase todas as fichas que recebi o pediam como par, rs.

Sem mais delongas, aí está o resultado!

* * *

><p><strong>Humanos:<strong>

**Nome do personagem:** Len Lemmert.

**Autor:** Hanna Yin-Yang.

**Par:** Brooklyn Cadogan.

O Len é, definitivamente, um personagem no qual eu não poderia recusar aqui, adorei tudo na ficha dele, desde o fato de achar tudo tedioso, até ser pervertido ao extremo. Eu o deixei com a Brooke, pois acredito que ela seria o tipo perfeito para ele e, quem sabe, possa colocar mais emoção na vida dele, rs.

**Nome do personagem: **Revy Crowley.

**Autor: **Akihisa Snow.

**Par:** Shikamaru.

Uma garota otome, não é muito comum ver isso em fichas, gostei. Gostei da ficha em geral, com bastante detalhes na história, será uma personagem muito bem usada na fanfic; vou adorar escrever as cenas dela junto do Shikamaru.

**Nome do personagem:** Ártemis Campbell.

**Autor:** EdLovesWritting.

**Par: **Deidara.

Que personagem maravilhosa, me cativou do início ao fim. A entrada do Deidara na vida dela será algo bem impactante, tenha certeza disso. Gostei muito de ter citado a insegurança dela em relação a envolver-se com outras pessoas

**Nome do personagem:** Madeleine "Maddy" Manin.

**Autor:** Ai-no-Hana.

**Par: **Hidan.

Outra ficha que me conquistou no instante em que terminei de lê-la. A história ficou simplesmente fantástica, dando várias reviravoltas na vida da Maddy. Gostei tanto da personagem que estou deixando-a com meu maior tesouro, vulgo Hidan, espero que isso lhe agrade.

**Nome do personagem:** Brooklyn "Brooke" Cadogan.

**Autor:** Dark Sonne.

**Par: **Len Lemmert.

Que coisa mais linda, uma ficha rica em detalhes. Será um desafio prazeroso trabalhar com a personalidade da Brooke, espero conseguir lhe agradar. Ela fará par com o Len, como pode ser visto aí em cima, acredito que farão um belo casal e espero que goste do que estou planejando.

**Nome do personagem:** Liesel Bauer Chevalier.

**Autor:** Violeta Negra.

**Par: **Neji.

Gostei da visão dela sobre Deus, é bem parecida com a da Eileen. Ela também me lembrou a própria Liesel do "A menina que roubava livros", rs. Tive muitas idéias com a história dela, irei adorar escrever com ela, acredite.

**Nome do personagem:** Eileen Hope Scodelario.

**Autor:** Niyama.

**Par: **Gaara.

Uma personagem bem conveniente para a fic, sem dúvidas. Precisava de alguém assim, com intenções puras, principalmente quando o assunto é amizade. Não consegui imaginar outra personagem fazendo par com o Gaara, a Eileen será perfeita para o que planejo.

**Nome do personagem:** Isabelle Blanc.

**Autor:** Yufa-san.

**Par: **Kiba.

A 'baixinha' foi aceita, rs. Gostei bastante não só da história dela, mas também da personalidade feroz que ela possui. A relação dela com o Kiba me encantou, não poderia deixá-la ser par de outra pessoa, pois eles ficaram perfeitos juntos na minha mente.

**Nome do personagem:** Kaileen Livvy.

**Autor:** Sesys.

**Par:** Sasori.

Gostei especialmente do motivo que a fez assinar o contrato. A personalidade também foi um ponto bem positivo, principalmente por ser alguém hiperativa e ter um toque de bipolaridade contida em si. Achei que o Sasori combinava mais com ela pelo fato de as personalidade colidirem, espero que esteja satisfeita.

* * *

><p><strong>Anjos:<strong>

**Nome do personagem:** Silas Wotton.

**Autor:** Shii-sensei.

**Par: **Hinata.

Uma das fichas que eu mais gostei. Silas com certeza irá atormentar muitos anjos (e humanos, aliás) com suas piadinhas. Não tenho o que dizer, a ficha inteira me agradou, e sobre a sua humana, só não a aceitei porque tinha que dar mais chances para os outros, viu?

**Nome do personagem:** Evelyn Morgontsbard

**Autor:** Alethea Skywalker.

**Par: **Sasuke.

Quando terminei de ler sua ficha, só tinha um pensamento em mente: _preciso aceitá-la!_ Dizer que sua ficha ficou maravilhosa seria pouco, a Evelyn me deu idéias extremamente incríveis, além de estar escrita detalhadamente, ficou ótimo.

**Nome do personagem:** Kalel Aleth.

**Autor:** WeAreMadland.

**Par:** Itachi.

Aí está a personagem que conseguiu o par mais concorrido! Eu adorei a personalidade da Kalel, será muito bom desenvolvê-la na fanfic, e esse imenso amor dela para com os humanos, nossa, fantástico. Se encaixará perfeitamente na fanfic.

**Nome do personagem:** Angeline Caine.

**Autor:** Tati Amancio.

**Par:** Naruto.

Eu precisava mesmo de um anjo assim, do tipo que desobediente e que geralmente é punida por tais coisas, foi algo bem diferente. O fato de ela querer achar o irmão também foi um ponto positivo que me ajudou bastante a formar mais idéias para o enredo.

**Nome do personagem:** Alene Asthen.

**Autor:** Kotori Uchiha.

**Par:** Pein.

Achei interessante o fato de ela ter como arma o livro da magia, já pude imaginar muitas coisas dentro disso. A personalidade da Alene foi outra coisa que eu prezei muito, principalmente o fato de ser bastante desafiadora.

**Nome do Personagem:** Amis de Lucca.

**Autor:** Teleidoscope.

**Par:** -

Sem dúvidas, a ficha mais excêntrica que recebi. A história foi bem criativa, e o Amis é um personagem adorável. A arma dele foi algo original e bem pensado, eu gostei. Quanto ao par, ele ficará com um OC meu que aparecerá futuramente na fanfic, certo?

* * *

><p>Pois bem, o primeiro capítulo da fanfic deve sair ainda nessa semana; espero que continuem acompanhando, ou seu personagem terá um fim bem trágico, rs.<p> 


	4. Chapter O1  Declínio

**Capítulo 01 **

**Declínio.**

* * *

><p>A imensa sala era extensa, havia alguns jovens ocupando as mesas redondas que preenchiam tal lugar, todos devidamente agasalhados. O recinto por si próprio era demasiadamente gelado, mas isso agradava seus visitantes, em especial a garota que preferiu sentar-se mais ao fundo da biblioteca, longe das outras pessoas, como sempre fora de sua natural preferência. Os cabelos cor de sangue eram ondulados e iam até a metade de suas costas, enquanto os olhos azuis, estes que chegavam a se igualar à cor de gelo, moviam-se rapidamente, focando-se nas palavras do livro ao qual pegara poucos minutos atrás. Eileen Scodelario mais parecia-se com uma boneca, frágil e quebrável, embora sua personalidade não condissesse exatamente com tal fato.<p>

Um suspiro pesado escapara-lhe dos lábios ao terminar mais um capítulo. Não havia terminado de ler, mas fechara o livro.

— Aqui não tem nada do que preciso... — sussurrou para si mesma, a voz fina e melancólica cortando o silêncio.

— E do que você precisa?

Eileen quase pulara da cadeira, tamanho fora o susto ao ouvir a voz tão próxima de si. Os olhos procuraram de imediato a pessoa que falara tal coisa, cessando sua procura ao ver uma jovem acomodada na mesma mesa; parecia ser um pouco mais nova. Não soubera exatamente o porquê, mas parecia já conhecê-la de algum outro lugar ao qual não conseguira se lembrar.

— Desculpe por invadir seu espaço — disse a desconhecida, exibindo um sorriso gentil. — A propósito, meu nome é Kaileen.

A ruiva ainda não sabia o que dizer, mas a primeira palavra que aparecera em sua mente fora: _excêntrica_. Mas somente na personalidade. Os cabelos eram um pouco maiores que o de Eileen, e eram negros e bagunçados, inclusive a franja repicada; os olhos eram verdes claríssimos e cândidos, as maçãs do rosto estavam coradas. Apesar de estar no auge de seus dezessete anos; Kaileen Livvy parecia ser bem mais nova, uma vez que havia parado de crescer aos seus doze anos.

— Sou Eileen. — Ela apresentou-se, sorrindo de maneira simpática, mas ao mesmo tempo acanhada. Não estava acostumada a ter tal tratamento vindo de algum estranho, ainda mais alguém que aparentasse ser agradável. Tinham, aliás, nomes parecidos.

— E então, você havia dito que o livro não tem o que você precisa — dizia Kaileen, uma feição curiosa abrangia seu rosto. — O que está procurando?

A Scodelario não soube exatamente o que responder, não almejava realmente sobre os fatos que vinham acontecendo em sua vida, tinha absoluta certeza de que a outra garota a acharia louca, ou coisa que parecida, e isso não era de seu desejo. Já passara por isso outrora, coisa que detestava lembrar, e não era de seu agrado reviver tais momentos de sua vida. Abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que o fizesse, a menor já apontava para o livro acusadoramente.

— Eu sabia! — exasperou, olhando para as outras pessoas logo em seguida, e ao perceber que estavam todas alheias à conversa, continuou a falar, agora mais baixo: — A Srª. Tsunade não gosta muito que eu diga coisas assim, mas veja, esse seu livro — e apontou para o mesmo, fazendo a ruiva também o olhá-lo — está sendo um dos mais requisitados aqui.

O tal livro não possuía uma capa muito convidativa, a capa era de tom escuro, a fonte era grande e de cor branca, e posicionada no meio do livro estava o título "_Pesadelo"_, e abaixo deste, mas em letras menores "_O que é e por que se manifesta em seu subconsciente". _Era um livro que estava esquecido na estante da biblioteca, mas tal fato dissipou-se meses atrás, e Kaileen, como a boa observadora que era, havia notado tal mudança.

— Nunca tive a oportunidade de fazer perguntas para os outros leitores desse livro. — a dona dos cabelos negros confessou, esboçando um sorriso enigmático, algo que a ruiva não soube identificar o significado.

Eileen queria que o assunto sobre pesadelos fosse finalizado ali mesmo, entretanto, possuía uma péssima mania de utilizar todos os métodos para conseguir a amizade de alguém. Atitude tipicamente inútil, mas ela não importava-se realmente com isso, mesmo que pudesse machucar-se novamente, como das outras vezes.

— Duvido que você acredite. — Disse, enfim. Não tinha nada a perder contando tal coisa, assim ela pensava.

* * *

><p>— Por que me chamou até aqui, Naruto?<p>

A pergunta feita fora deixada no ar, uma vez que o rapaz já citado estivesse com uma expressão falsamente ofendida perante a companheira. Os olhos azuis do rapaz vagaram pelo ambiente novamente, embora já tivesse decorado cada mínimo detalhe dali. Ainda era cedo, poucas pessoas preenchiam o grande espaço daquele _cyber-café_, mas não havia um funcionário sequer que não conhecesse o jovem de cabelos loiros e desgrenhados que agitava o local.

— Não vai me responder? — A voz da garota sentada à frente de Naruto cortou o silêncio.

Os belíssimos olhos azuis denotavam tamanha raiva que sentia, uma vez que acordar cedo não fazia parte de seus planos. Os cabelos negros e repicados de Isabelle Blanc, mesmo que curtos, ainda estavam desarrumados, uma vez que a ventania era devastadora naquele horário. Embora a aparência demonstrasse uma pessoa serena, as pessoas que conviviam com a garota sabia que era apenas fachada.

— Você sabe que gosto de vir nas manhãs. — Justificou o Uzumaki, exibindo um sorriso estonteante. Ele pegou um pequeno folheto sobre a mesa, analisando-o. — Hum, o que você irá querer?

— Você irá pagar? — Isabelle indagou, erguendo a sobrancelha. — Não vai querer nada em troca?

— Tem a minha palavra!

Ela pareceu pensar por alguns poucos segundos, exibindo um sorriso vitorioso logo em seguida, enquanto debruçava-se sobre a mesa a fim de ficar mais próxima do loiro, que imitou o gesto dela.

— Mentiroso — a Blanc sussurrou no ouvido do rapaz, de modo que o fizesse se afastar e olhá-la com uma expressão confusa. — Diga logo o que quer de mim.

Naruto sorriu, levando a mão para detrás da cabeça, passando-a nos próprios cabelos de modo desajeitado. Abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que o fizesse, uma moça jovem já estava em frente à mesa dos dois.

— E então, Naruto, o que irá pedir hoje? — Ela inquiriu, um sorriso gentil logo delineou-se em seus lábios.

— Revy! — O Uzumaki não havia contido a voz estridente, fazendo com que outros clientes o olhassem, curiosos.

A recém-chegada somente pôs-se a ignorar os olhares alheios, revirando os olhos esverdeados ante a ação do loiro. Vestida da mesma maneira que as outras atendentes do local – uma roupa que mais parecia um cosplay de maid –, as madeixas negras esverdeadas de Revy Crowley estavam presas em um alto rabo de cavalo, realçando as bochechas rosadas que possuía. Uma de suas mãos segurava um pequeno bloco de notas, enquanto a outra tinha uma caneta em posse.

— Quero um lámen. — pediu, os olhos azuis brilhando. Obviamente, não era algo comum pedir algo do tipo em um ambiente como aquele, porém, o dono do local, Jiraiya, tinha um apreço sem igual pelo loirinho e, somente por ele, disponibilizara tal refeição ali.

— Quero um sunday. — Isabelle disse, o dedo indicador fazia desenhos abstratos na mesa a qual estava. Esperou Revy se retirar, e somente quando ela o fez, foi que a garota voltou a fitar o Uzumaki. — Diga logo o que quer que eu faça.

E então Naruto fez uma expressão pensativa, o que não era muito de seu feitio. Com um gesto mudo, usando somente seus dedos, chamou Isabelle para perto de si, como ela mesma havia feito outrora.

— Eu tive um pesadelo essa noite — no instante em que sussurrara tal coisa, a companheira bufou como resposta, ameaçando afastar-se, mas ele logo pôs-se a falar novamente: — Espere! Não foi algo comum, sabe... Ah, como posso explicar isso?

— Agora, vai me dizer que algo do seu pesadelo ganhou vida? — Isabelle arrependeu-se por ter dito aquilo.

Na verdade, tal citação estava acontecendo com si mesma, algo que já estava tornando-se insuportável nos últimos dias. Não que monstros irreais tivessem começado a aparecer em seu quarto, mas os mesmos _sussurros_ sinistros que ouvia em seus pesadelos, também começava a ouvir depois que acordava. Julgava ser apenas coisa de sua cabeça. Ora, poderia ser estresse por causa dos trabalhos pesados no hospital. A volta de Revy no local fez seus pensamentos se dissiparem de imediato.

Revy postou as refeições sobre a mesa e rapidamente dirigiu-se à mesa ao lado. Enquanto anotava o pedido do cliente, não pôde deixar de escutar a palavra "pesadelo" escapar dos lábios de Naruto, que permanecia sentado de costas para ela. Mesmo que não quisesse, logo atentou-se à conversa, não impedindo com que a tensão tomasse conta de todo o seu corpo ao estar ciente do que os outros dois falavam.

"_Eles... Eles também estão passando por isso?"_, Revy divagou. Não iria encher Naruto e Isabelle de questionamentos, não agora, iria esperar que seu turno acabasse e, enfim, talvez pudesse descobrir mais detalhes, afinal, já estava sendo torturante agüentar tais pesadelos por tanto tempo.

* * *

><p>A decoração da praça deixava-lhe excepcionalmente feliz. As árvores com folhas pintadas em tons alaranjados, como era costume do outono, eram demasiadas acolhedoras para que passassem despercebidas. A ventania ocasional era de aspecto gelado, mas com o cachecol envolto de seu pescoço, o garoto não se preocupava com esse tipo de coisa. <em>É tão perfeito<em>, comentou para si mesmo, _isso não pode ser a Terra_.

Encostado no tronco de uma dessas árvores, estava Amis de Lucca. Parte de suas rubras madeixas estava por debaixo do cachecol, uma vez que estas iam até seu pescoço; eram um pouco onduladas, embora a raiz fosse lisa. Apesar de estar maravilhado com a visão que tinha, os olhos esverdeados nada esboçavam.

Havia poucas crianças sentadas na grama, as pequeninas mãos segurando brinquedos, dos mais variados tipos; algumas mães acompanhavam a brincadeira, enquanto outras, sentadas nos poucos bancos, somente observavam a cândida cena, assim como o próprio Amis, invisível aos olhos humanos.

— Parece que gostou.

O rosto pálido do rapaz, este sendo cobertos de sardas, fora tomado por uma expressão de surpresa do notar uma jovem ao seu lado, notando inicialmente as asas que possuía, levemente curvadas ao corpo, talvez por causa do frio, Amis não soube dizer. Entretanto, conseguiu notar quando os olhos vermelhos – uma cicatriz, aliás, passava por eles, uma vez que começava no olho e findava-se na bochecha – passaram a avaliar-lhe por inteiro.

— Pare de me olhar desse jeito — ele exasperou, virando o rosto na direção oposta a qual estava. — É irritante.

Porém, Alene Asthen não se intimidara com as palavras do garoto, apenas permitira com que um sorriso travesso se delineasse em seus lábios. Os cabelos negros dos qual possuía, ah, eram tão negros quanto o cair da noite, mas diferente dos demais anjos, ela os prendia em uma coroa dourada, formando um coque mal feito, uma vez que alguns fios soltavam-se e caíam em sua face esbranquiçada.

— Sei que é a primeira vez que vem à Terra, Amis — Alene pôs uma mão no ombro do anjo, que nada fez perante aquilo. — Mas precisamos voltar.

— Não quero voltar. — Ele simplesmente não permitia com que seus olhares se encontrassem; raras eram as vezes em que ele, de fato, fitava alguém nos olhos.

Um suspiro pesado escapou dos lábios de Alene. Era nova no céu, mas já era conhecedora da personalidade mimada e complicada do garoto ao seu lado. Não sabia muita coisa sobre ele, mas ainda assim ela se mantinha ao lado dele nos poucos momentos em que podia, mesmo que soubesse que Amis não apreciava tanto assim não só a sua companhia, mas a de alguns outros anjos também.

— Alene... — a voz era calma, embora ele tivesse fechado a mão em um punho, como se a qualquer hora fosse atacar qualquer pessoa.

— Hm?

— Como foi que eu nasci?

Ela de imediato pôde notar como a insegurança na voz do anjo era incomensurável. Um pouco desnorteada ante a inquisição feita, abrira a boca diversas vezes, mas não conseguia formular uma resposta plausível.

— Se voltarmos agora, talvez tenha permissão para vir aqui mais vezes. — Ela disse, fitando as nuvens que já lhe eram tão familiares.

E então, para surpresa de Alene, o anjo ao seu lado retirou as asas, mesmo que não gostasse de fazê-lo. Amis era mais humano que anjo, não literalmente, mas era essa a maneira como os outros seres celestiais o viam. Era a maneira como a própria Alene o via, mesmo que não divulgasse tal fato.

* * *

><p>O céu começava a tingir-se de uma fraca coloração laranja, anunciando o começo da tarde. Postada no térreo de um dos prédios, a dona dos cabelos alvos – que se despenteavam sempre que eram afagados pela suave brisa – mantinha os olhos azuis, quase sempre cobertos por sua franja, oscilando entre as diversas pessoas que por ali passavam. O olhar era despreocupado, embora estivesse procurando uma pessoa específica por ali, com toda sua magnitude. Era uma criatura graciosa.<p>

Observava, agora, um casal despedir-se com um beijo demorado, o que a fez crispar os lábios.

Fora o barulho do bater de asas que fez com que Evelyn Morgontsbard findasse sua busca. Virando-se vagarosamente para trás, logo observou outra garota fitando-a. As madeixas longas e negras, até mesmo bastante desarrumadas, eram tão inconfundíveis quantos os incomuns olhos dourados, embora estes estivessem quase sendo cobertos por sua franja desfiada. Ela sorriu ao chegar.

— Por onde esteve, Angelina? — Evelyn indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. O olhar frio foi de encontro às asas da outra. — Por que está com suas asas expostas?

— Não se preocupe, não estava visível aos olhos humanos. — Respondeu simplesmente, um sorriso astuto delineou-se nos lábios rosados. Angelina notou, então, que a albina à sua frente não mais fitava-lhe, mas sim observava o céu. — O que houve?

— Não gosto daqui.

A morena sabia que Evelyn estava ocultando a verdade, mas somente dessa vez, não iria questioná-la. Estava ciente do motivo da preocupação aparente da moça, por mais que essa se obstinasse em esconder tal fato, nunca fora alguém de falar muito, afinal.

Notou a moça dos cabelos brancos estreitar os olhos. Apesar de Angeline Caine ainda ser novata, até mesmo ela havia notado uma aura estranha abranger uma boa parte do território, embora fosse um pouco mais longe de onde estivessem.

— Vamos voltar. — A Morgontsbard quase não mexia os lábios ao falar, e na mesma quietude que realizava suas tarefas, fez com que suas asas surgissem com tamanha elegância. As vestes brancas, quando combinadas com a cor de seus cabelos, faziam com que sua pele se iluminasse.

Angeline, por mais maravilhada que estivesse – embora suas asas também fossem tão bonitas quanto –, logo tratara de fazer com que seus pensamentos se dispersassem de uma vez, piscando os olhos repetidas vezes; um sorriso malicioso surgira em sua face.

— Te encontro no céu. — disse Angeline, de modo ligeiro.

Evelyn olhou para trás, entretanto, não havia mais anjo algum ali. Suspirou pesadamente ao perceber que a Caine havia, novamente, fugido das obrigações. Sua atenção, no entanto, fora fisgada no instante em que vira o mesmo homem de minutos atrás – que despedia-se da namorada, ou até mesmo esposa –, mas ele, no entanto, agora afagava apaixonadamente as madeixas de _outra_ garota, talvez uns cinco anos mais nova.

A expressão de desagrado era visível no rosto de Evelyn.

_"Seres humanos são realmente desagradáveis."_

* * *

><p>A música de aspecto disco era de extremo incômodo para seus ouvidos e, se não fosse pela amiga que procurava, já teria deixado o lugar, afinal, uma boate não era o tipo de ambiente que costumava frequentar. Ainda ponderava os motivos pelos quais Temari havia chamado-a ali. Os olhos castanhos estavam, novamente, analisando melhor o ambiente; os homens – e até mesmo algumas mulheres – riam escandalosamente, o cheiro da bebida era deveras desagradável para Artemis Campbell.<p>

— Irá pedir algo, senhorita? — Indagou o garçom. O vasto bigode que possuía tornava impossível quaisquer tentativas de enxergar os seus lábios.

— Não, obrigada.

E movimentou a cabeça negativamente, fazendo os cabelos ruivos, que escorriam por suas costas, balançarem graciosamente. Olhou novamente para o relógio.

"_Cinco minutos"_, pensou, _"Se ela não chegar nesse tempo, irei embora"._

Artemis sentiu o pescoço queimar; sentia que alguém lhe fitava. Ansiava descobrir quem fazia tal coisa, e não tardou para descobrir, uma vez que a pessoa estava justamente ao seu lado. A imagem doentia da garota sentada num outro banco só a fazia querer ir embora dali o mais rápido possível. A Campbell ainda notou que a outra exalava um estranho cheiro de bebida e lhe encarava com olhos desafiadores – e extremamente formosos, cor de verde oliva –, estava visivelmente embriagada. A cabeça pendeu levemente para o lado, fazendo as mechas loiras e curtas, que iam até seu queixo, movimentarem-se levemente.

Artemis somente ignorou o olhar da garota sobre si, não tendo dificuldade em tal ato, era uma pessoa bastante calma, afinal. A loira, por outro lado, continuou a observação, mas cessou-a no instante em que sentiu uma mão pesada pousar em seu ombro, obrigando-a a olhar para a pessoa parada do seu outro lado. Sorriu de maneira travessa.

— Olá, Brooke. — O rapaz entrelaçou um dedo no cabelo dela, como se brincasse.

— Não sabia que estaria aqui hoje, Deidara.

— Sempre estou. — Respondeu rapidamente, o olho azul gélido, este que não estava escondido por detrás da franja, desprendeu-se da loira e agora fitava a ruiva antes citada. — Qual o problema com ela?

— Nenhum.

Para Deidara, e somente para ele, estava mais do que claro que era uma mentira, Brooklyn Cadogan era uma boa atriz, sempre com um raciocínio rápido que lhe permitia fugir de diversas acusações, o que fazia ser perda de tempo insistir no assunto.

— E como estão as coisas com seu pai? — Deidara realmente não importava-se com aquilo, a pergunta havia saído de maneira automática de sua boca, uma vez que sua atenção estava sendo fisgada, ainda, pelos cabelos ruivos.

— Como sempre, você sabe.

Na verdade, Brooklyn realmente queria poder dizer que graças àquele homem, cujo o mesmo acordava-lhe sempre dos malditos pesadelos que ainda estava tendo, o relacionamento de ambos havia melhorado, mas simplesmente não conseguia expor coisas como aquela, deixando-as somente em sua mente. Por vezes indagava a si própria a mesma pergunta: _"Até quando aquele velho poderá ficar comigo?"_

Uma súbita vontade de vomitar lhe acometeu, e sem dar satisfação alguma à Deidara, simplesmente retirou-se de onde estava, indo de encontro ao banheiro mais próximo. Amaldiçoava a si mesma por ter bebido tanto. O loiro, parado onde estava, apenas pusera-se a rir da situação da loira, não notando, no entanto, que Artemis fitava-lhe de esguelha, permitindo um sorriso indecifrável delinear-se em seus lábios.

* * *

><p>Uma boa quantidade de fumaça saíra de suas narinas e pairara no ar, dissipando-se segundos depois. As vestimentas surradas escondiam o belo e pequeno corpo curvilíneo de Madeleine Manin. Sentada preguiçosamente no meio fio de uma rua deserta qualquer, um cigarro pendia entre os lábios avermelhados, que também ocupavam-se em manter um sorriso irônico ali, como se debochasse de si mesma.<p>

— Até quando pretende ficar aí?

Somente no instante em que tal voz máscula soou pelo ar, cortando o silêncio, fora que Maddy voltara à realidade; os olhos azuis opacos permaneciam indiferentes. Em um movimento simples e sutil, moveu a cabeça para o lado, passando a observar o rapaz que, agora, havia sentado-se ao seu lado. Ela suspirou pesadamente, afagando os próprios cabelos loiros, já curtos e quebradiços.

— Por que me seguiu, Hidan? — indagou a pequena, a apatia rondando a voz calma. — Será que não consegue mais viver sem minha pessoa?

Era uma pergunta irônica, além de retórica, ao menos pela parte da Manin. O rapaz, entretanto, ocupou-se em respondê-la:

— Pensei em ti enquanto tomava banho. — E um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios, como era de sua própria característica.

Hidan não era um rapaz que a sociedade pudesse julgar como correto, nem ao menos chegava perto disso. Com os cabelos platinados penteados para trás – podia-se notar uma notável quantidade de gel sobre estes – e um olhar deveras despreocupado, era o único que conhecia Madeleine desde pequena e que, por algum motivo incógnito, permanecia ao seu lado.

— Não deseja juntar-se a mim? — a garota sorriu cinicamente para ele, estendendo um outro cigarro ao rapaz, que prontamente recusou, estreitando os incomuns olhos violetas. — Tem certeza?

— Mas que porra. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que abandonei esse vício — e então o albino fez o que a loira já esperava, segurou o cordão que pendia em volta de seu pescoço, cujo pingente resumia-se em um círculo onde, dentro dele, encontrava-se um triângulo de cabeça para baixo. — Jashin não deixa que nos viciemos nesses bens materiais.

— Conversa! — exaltou-se, jogando o cigarro no chão e pisoteando-o. — Não tenho mais opção, não consigo parar.

Hidan não a respondeu, sabia que se o fizesse, somente xingamentos sairiam de sua boca. Vontade para isso não lhe faltava, mas logo iria chover, ele notou, e não seria de seu agrado ter uma discussão em pleno dilúvio, logo, teria de conter seu anseio de insultá-la, como sempre fizera. Então ele somente pôs-se a circundar seus dedos no pulso da garota, fechando-os ali, levantando-se da calçada, obrigando-a a erguer-se também e segui-lo, coisa que ela não protestou, mantendo os olhos azuis voltados para o chão durante todo o percurso.

— Você sabe que logo acabará dentro de um caixão caso continue com isso, Maddy. — Hidan disse abruptamente, a voz com um timbre de descaso, quase como se estivesse caçoando. — Por que caralhos é tão difícil te fazer entender?

— Que diferença isso faz pra você? — exasperou, embora não houvesse, em momento algum, elevado o tom de voz. — Estamos na mesma situação.

— Como pode afirmar isso com tanta certeza?

— Iguais reconhecem iguais.

* * *

><p>A noite havia chegado e, junto com ela, a lua minguante, que parecia sorrir para aqueles que ainda atreviam-se a estar perambulando por entre as ruas de Leeds. Outros, entretanto, preferiam passar a noite em casa, como era o caso de Liesel Chevalier, que encarava o próprio reflexo no espelho, os cabelos longos e castanhos, quase cor de mel, ainda respingavam; havia acabado de sair do banho. Seus olhos castanhos esboçavam o cansaço que sentia no momento, o pequenino corpo implorando por uma boa cama naquela noite frienta.<p>

No instante em que saíra do banheiro, tateara a parede em busca do interruptor, mas antes que pudesse encontrá-lo, a porta de seu quarto fora aberta calmamente, denunciando a entrada de um homem cujos cabelos brancos começavam a aparecer em meio aos fios quase dourados; a barba estava rala.

— Pai? Deseja algo? — A voz de Liesel era serena, mas seu inglês ainda continuava com certo sotaque alemão, coisa que seu pai, particularmente, adorava.

— Nada demais — justificou o Sr. Chevalier, aproximando-se da filha. Curvou o corpo levemente para beijar a testa da filha, não que Liesel fosse uma criança, mas mesmo com seus dezenove anos, ainda era baixa. — Boa noite. Sonhe com os anjos.

A garota permaneceu parada, esperando que o pai se retirasse do quarto, e quando ele o fez – desligando a luz, também –, ela bufou em resposta à última frase dele, revirando os olhos ao lembrar-se de tal, que agora ecoava em sua mente. Caminhou até a janela de seu quarto, esta que ainda estava aberta, permitindo com que a brisa dançasse junto às cortinas brancas e bem decoradas. Não havia estrela no céu, ela notou.

— "Sonhe com os anjos" — repetiu a frase anteriormente dita pelo pai. — Se nem Deus existe, porque anjos haveriam de existir?

Na verdade, Liesel simplesmente não permitia-se acreditar em nenhum tipo de divindade, e recusava-se a ouvir quem quer que fosse tentar fazer mudar de opinião. Tinha uma mente aberta à novas opiniões, mas não tolerava tentativas de mudar sua maneira rígida de pensar. Achava, inclusive, doentio o modo como as outras pessoas tratavam seres que eles sequer tinham visto. Mas, afinal, eram todos seres humanos, sentiam uma necessidade repudiável de acreditar em algo, por menor que fosse. Contudo, se assim realmente o fosse, ela perguntava-se internamente no que ela mesma acreditava.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, Liesel sentiu algo aproximar-se de si, mas quando virou-se, não havia nada, somente a escuridão de seu quarto. A Chevalier ouviu, então, um sussurro em seu ouvido, uma voz que ela não pôde identificar como sendo masculina ou feminina, apenas classificou-a como sinistra. O sussurro veio novamente, dessa vez mais real ainda:

_"Eles estão chegando."_

* * *

><p>A chuva bombardeava a janela, o vento eclodia dos céus, agraciando as belas árvores do campus. A escuridão abrangia o céu, a madrugada havia acabado de se iniciar, embora poucos estudantes, já em seus devidos dormitórios, se mantivessem acordados, mesmo que alguns não estivessem fazendo algo realmente produtivo. Um desses alunos, entretanto, mantinha os olhos de um azul escuro fixados em uma página amarelada, como assim o era em quase todos os seus livros. A luz do abajur iluminava também sua pele pálida, que fazia um enorme contraste com suas madeixas negras.<p>

Por mais que já estivesse aprovado, Len Lemmert ainda pusera-se a estudar, ocupando-se em fazê-lo apenas pelo fato de ainda estar sem sono.

— _Em sentido amplo, a expressão denota igualdade jurídica..._ — Sussurrava para si mesmo as palavras que lia, mas antes que pudesse terminar a sentença, fora interrompido.

A atenção desprendeu-se do livro, indo agora para o outro rapaz que, deitado na cama, tinha um olhar feroz sobre o Lemmert.

— Até quando pretende ficar acordado? — inquiriu, passando as costas da mão em um dos olhos. — Ah, esqueça.

— Se está incomodado com a luz, basta se virar para o outro lado, Kiba.

Len permitiu com que um bocejo escapasse, não de sono, mas este era proporcionado devido à leitura que estava tendo. O companheiro de quarto não era uma pessoa de quem gostava. Com estranhas marcas vermelhas em suas bochechas e com cabelos castanhos e rebeldes – assim como o próprio dono o era – o Inuzuka também não apreciava a companhia do outro, talvez pelo fato de as personalidades colidirem.

— Só precisaremos ficar mais uma semana nesse lugar — ponderou Kiba — Teremos apenas as últimas avaliações, que de nada valem, e você se preocupa em estudar?

Ao notar que a resposta não viria, o companheiro somente se ocupou de dar as costas ao outro, ansiando retornar ao sono. Um trovão rugiu, os pingos de chuva tornaram-se ainda mais fortes, a friagem aumentara, obrigando Len a fechar, enfim, o livro. Espreguiçou-se ao erguer-se da cadeira, indo diretamente à cama, cujos lençóis encontravam-se inteiramente bagunçados. No instante em que deitou e se cobriu com os cobertores, um sorriso de escárnio surgiu em sua face.

Fitou, mesmo que por alguns segundos, a imensidão branca que era o teto do quarto, deixando o olhar, agora, repousar na parede que ficava na parte do garoto de cabelos castanhos, não deixando de notar a poluição visual que era. Vários posters estavam espalhados por ali, alguns até mesmo no chão. Len suspirou, e logo indagou-se internamente no porquê de Kiba não guardar suas coisas, assim como o próprio Lemmert fazia com os desenhos que produzia.

Decidiu, enfim, deixar os pensamentos de lado, acomodando-se melhor no colchão.

"_E que venham os pesadelos!"_, pensou, irônico.

O abajur permanecia aceso.

* * *

><p>O céu começava a clarear. No alto de uma montanha, talvez a mais alta da cidade, a neblina começava a se alastrar, todavia, diferente das outras vezes, essa era mais densa, fazendo com que a visão se tornasse um sentido quase inútil. <em>Quase<em>. O odor da morte estava impregnado ali; não seria o natural cheiro de sangue, mas podia-se sentir um quê de mistério que pairava pelo local, como se qualquer pessoa que ali estivesse pudesse morrer em um simples piscar de olhos.

Apesar de sinistro, ainda havia quatro figuras em tal ambiente, onde pareciam estar em dupla, encarando-se. Dois deles, vestidos com roupas mundanas quaisquer, eram claramente anjos, as vastas asas brancas comprovavam tal afirmação. Um destes aparentava ser uma garota jovem, com os cabelos tão brancos quanto a neve, que escorriam por suas costas; Kalel Aleth poderia ser comparada a uma boneca de porcelana, mas tal comparação era quebrada com o fato de ter orbes cor de âmbar, tão enigmáticos quanto qualquer outro.

— Então, poderiam dizer por que solicitaram nossa presença? — Ela indagou. Apesar de saber exatamente com quem estava tratando, um sorriso sereno delineara-se em seus lábios.

O parceiro de Kalel, entretanto, tinha uma expressão de descaso em seu rosto, embora os olhos azuis estivessem cobertos de curiosidade, mesmo que essa fosse pouca. Poderia, em algumas vezes, parecer ser alguém ranzinza, embora não o fosse, de fato. As madeixas castanhas-acizentadas emaranharam-se no instante em que a brisa colidiu com elas; estas iam quase até seus ombros. Apesar de aparentar se um homem novo, tinha em sua posse uma bengala preta que, para muitos, era excêntrica. Aliás, Silas Wotton, por si só, já era uma pessoa incomum.

— Por que tanta pressa? — uma das figuras ainda desconhecidas indagou, a voz sarcástica e máscula. — Acabamos de chegar.

Silas não se conteve ao ouvir tal frase.

— Oras, mas pela rígida mensagem que recebemos dos anjos da Segunda Tríade, pensei que o assunto fosse sério — o canto dos lábios do Wotton se ergueu em um sorriso cínico. — Terei eu me enganado?

As duas figuras encapuzadas estreitaram a expressão, sabiam reconhecer uma provocação. Eles, enfim, abaixaram ambos os capuzes de seus mantos negros, revelando as faces já tão conhecidas nos Céus. Os cabelos de Madara continuavam tão grandes e desalinhados quanto antes, a negritude cobrindo não só eles, mas também seus olhos indolentes.

A pessoa ao seu lado, porém, tinha a aparência completamente diferente. Apesar de cobertas pela capa, todos estavam cientes de quão extensas eram as madeixas ruivas de Mei Terumi; uma mecha cobria-lhe o olho direito, mas o esquerdo estava visível, mostrando como era bela a cor de esmeralda exposta ali.

— Segunda Tríade... — Madara falava com arrogância, a expressão continuava séria. — E pensar que eram os anjos dessa ordem quem deveriam estar tomando conta disso.

— Mas fizeram bem em mandar Arcanjos como vocês. — Mei ponderou, interrompendo propositalmente o Uchiha. — Não acho que seria muito eficiente recrutar "_Dominações_" para esse tipo de tarefa.

Kalel, confusa com o diálogo dos outros dois, logo fez sua voz soar novamente no ambiente.

— Esperem um pouco — pediu, e ao ver que o olhar de ambos havia voltado para ela, continuou: — Poderiam, por favor, explicar logo de que tipo de missão estão falando?

— Nada mais justo. — Mei tinha um sorriso gentil nos lábios rosados. — Como todos sabem, eu e Madara somos os encarregados, além de outros, de recolher as almas dos humanos, é o nosso trabalho como Anjos da Morte — fez uma pequena pausa, tomando fôlego. — Entretanto, algumas dessas almas, que teríamos que recolher futuramente, aparentemente foram roubadas por seres do submundo.

— Mas isso não seria um _pacto?_ — Silas interrompeu, não incomodando-se com o olhar desgostoso da mulher sobre si. — É normal humanos fazerem isso.

Kalel também lançou ao parceiro um olhar que ele logo reconheceu como sendo um pedido mudo para se calar. Trabalhavam juntos há décadas, então palavras entre eles não eram muito necessárias.

— Pois bem, foi realmente uma espécie de pacto — a Ceifeira continuou. — Entretanto, os humanos não estavam cientes quando fizeram tal coisa, ou foram forçados a isso. Seres do submundo são cruéis, fazem tudo para conseguirem o que quiserem, mas este tipo de coisa burla as regras impostas entre Deus e Lúcifer** — **Era visível o descontentamento na voz da Terumi ao falar o último nome.

O silêncio reinara por alguns poucos segundos, onde somente o canto dos pássaros pudera ser escutado. O sol já começava a raiar, embora a neblina continuasse tão densa quanto antes.

— Vocês só precisam recuperar essas almas de volta. — Madara cruzou os braços, o olhar oscilando entre os dois anjos. — Mas precisam fazê-lo juntamente com esses humanos, do contrário, será em vão.

Apesar de sempre mostrar-se impassível quando o assunto eram as tarefas celestiais, Kalel não pôde impedir com que um brilho de felicidade se apossasse de seus olhos dourados. Amava os humanos, chegava a quase considerá-los como seus filhos. Muitos dos seres angélicos a consideravam como uma _Tronos_, o tipo mais puro de anjo, sendo o símbolo da humildade e candidez. Ela, no entanto, fazia parte dos Arcanjos, e orgulhava-se disso.

Silas também se contentou com tal tarefa, era um apreciador nato de experiências novas. Ainda permanecia com o mesmo sorriso no rosto, sabia que aquilo irritava Madara, e divertia-se ao fazer tal coisa.

— Encontrem com Itachi no céu, ele lhes dará mais informações. — Avisou Mei, afastando-se dos dois, assim como Madara. A neblina começou a tornar-se fraca, quase sumindo, assim como os Ceifeiros. Antes de a Terumi sumir, ainda pôde dizer: — Sugiro que levem mais Arcanjos com vocês, não será fácil.

E como se eles se divertissem com a expressão confusa dos dois anjos, ambos desapareceram antes que mais perguntas fossem feitas.

_Tudo estava apenas começando..._

* * *

><p><strong>Fim do capítulo. <strong>

* * *

><p>Aí está o capítulo, espero que os personagens estejam de acordo com o que desejavam, caso não, seria bom que me avisassem para que, assim, eu possa melhorar. Algumas partes ficaram pequenas, mas todos os personagens terão igual participação na fanfic, sem contar que essa é apenas uma apresentação, rs.<p>

Agora, explicando melhor sobre alguns fatores que irão aparecer constantemente na fanfic, dados retirados da Wikipédia e editados por mim para que pudessem encaixar-se no enredo.

A **Primeira Tríade **refere-se a uma Ordem Celestial, composta por aqueles que são mais próximos de Deus:

**Serafins: **São os anjos mais próximos do Senhor, que fazem o louvor para Ele e para outros seres do céu, além de serem purificadores.

**Tronos:** O tipo mais puro e humilde de anjo, são também bons conselheiros e deixam o ar mais leve com tamanha alegria que possuem. Não gostam de lutar, mas o fazem quando necessário.

* * *

><p>A <strong>Segunda Tríade<strong> são os Príncipes da Corte Celestial:

**Dominações:** Têm o papel de designar a cada anjo a sua devida função, agem como governadores. Também são aqueles que mantêm a conexão entre o mundo material e espiritual em ordem.

**Potestades:** São os encarregados de toda a consciência humana, prezando pelas memórias e éticas dos mundanos.

* * *

><p>A <strong>Terceira Tríade<strong> são aqueles que estão mais ligados ao mundo material do que os outros. São eles:

**Arcanjos:** São os anjos guerreiros, que lutam contra seres das trevas para manter o bom equilíbrio entre o bem e o mal. São possuidores de uma força incomensurável. Os anjos das fichas são dessa classe.

**Principiados:** Protegem a fauna e a flora, além de também vigiarem cidades, alertando anjos superiores sobre qualquer presença maligna.


	5. Chapter O2  Premonição

**Capítulo 02**

**Premonição. **

* * *

><p>Mais um tilintar de espadas pôde ser ouvido para, logo em seguida, o rapaz de cabelos negros e rebeldes cravar sua lâmina no coração do outro de maneira precisa. Observou, com certo descaso, enquanto o corpo do ser maligno ia dissipando-se, inicialmente virando apenas pó, que logo seria varrido pela ventania.<p>

— Vermes... — balbuciou para si mesmo.

O céu ainda mantinha-se claro, mas ameaçava chover logo. No instante em que Sasuke recolocou sua espada na bainha, uma silhueta masculina materializou-se a poucos metros. O Uchiha ouviu os passos sorrateiros atrás de si, mas não virou-se. Não era preciso.

— O que ainda faz por aqui, Gaara? — Sasuke indagou, cerrando os olhos e permitindo com que o vento lhe afagasse as madeixas negras e desfiadas.

— Apenas senti um cheiro ruim aqui nas redondezas — respondeu o outro — Não me surpreende que seja o _seu_ cheiro.

— O que está insinuando?

O ruivo, cujas mãos mantinham-se enfiadas nos bolsos de seu casaco, apenas limitou-se a fitar o moreno de maneira indolente. A verdade era que, mesmo ambos sendo anjos, Sasuke já havia sido um desertor, condenado por matar um semelhante, entretanto, retornara ao Paraíso tempos depois. Eram muitos os mitos que rondavam tal história, uma vez que nenhum outro anjo sabia realmente da verdadeira história que cercava o Uchiha.

— Ademais, espero que não tenha se esquecido da reunião que acontecerá daqui a pouco. — Avisou o ruivo.

— Sei que não veio aqui apenas para me lembrar disso. — Sasuke desdenhou. — Ou sua afeição por mim é tão grande a ponto de me vigiar?

— Apenas não tenho confiança em você, Uchiha. — Gaara disse, sincero — Você já nos traiu uma vez. Quem garante que não o fará novamente?

O contato visual que os olhos negros de Sasuke mantinha sobre os esverdeados de Gaara havia sido quebrado, uma vez que começava a anoitecer e algumas poucas presenças humanas, porém suspeitas, começavam a passar por aquele beco estreito e escuro no qual estavam os dois anjos.

Uma jovem loira, com um corpo esbelto e olhos verdes destacados ante a maquiagem que usava, fitou-os de modo descarado ao passar pelo lugar. Sasuke ficou intrigado; ela com toda a certeza não era humana, muito menos um anjo.

— O que raios uma Súcubo está fazendo por aqui? — Questionou a Gaara, que deu de ombros.

— Os tempos são outros, Uchiha — o ruivo explicou — Os Incubos e Súcubos são demônios nível um, embora eu ainda ache que eles sejam ainda mais inferiores. Só os caçamos quando eles interferem _muito_ na vida dos humanos.

De fato, era bem verdade o que o anjo de olhos verdes havia dito. Décadas antes, entretanto, essa raça era pertencente a uma das mais altas hierarquias no submundo.

— Eles matam, Gaara.

— Somente quando não são detidos. — Gaara exibiu um sorriso sarcástico — Lembre-se de que a Luz só existe por causa das Trevas e vice-versa. Um não existiria sem o outro.

Quando Gaara olhou para o céu, o sol já havia desaparecido, dando lugar a resplandecente lua.

* * *

><p>Faziam três dias desde que Kalel e Silas haviam sido chamados pelos Ceifeiros, coisa que deixou ambos atordoados por demais. Entretanto, durante tal tempo, os dois não cessaram a busca por outros Arcanjos aos quais pudessem lhes auxiliar na missão que outrora foi designada. Não eram poucas as vezes em que o anjo mais velho cogitava a ideia de passar a missão para outro alguém, o que fazia com que a parceira lhe ameaçasse com frases curtas ou até mesmo um olhar gélido, mas nem mesmo isso o fazia ficar sério.<p>

Contudo, Kalel alegrou-se quando ouviu, por meio de um mensageiro, que Silas a esperava perto dos Portões Celestiais, para que, assim, pudesse apresentar os Arcanjos que havia escolhido para acompanhá-los. O jeito como ela voava era, no mínimo, adorável, movendo as asas com precisão, mas ao mesmo tempo, delicadeza, enquanto os cabelos brancos voavam com o vento.

Ao chegar ao lugar combinado, a Aleth pousou vagamente, movendo a cabeça para os lados, ansiando encontrar o parceiro. Era um ambiente calmo, claro, onde havia apenas poucos anjos que tinham harpas em mãos, tocando melodias harmoniosas. Os Portões Celestiais eram grandes, talvez inalcançáveis, banhados pelo mais puro ouro; que brilhava com tamanha magnitude.

— Não sabia que sonhava acordada.

A voz grave assustou Kalel, que apenas prendeu a respiração por poucos segundos, colocando a mão por sobre peito. Ao virar-se, se deparou com um Silas sorridente. Ela suspirou ao fitá-lo.

— Não sei como consegue enxergar as coisas desse jeito — disse, referindo-se à franja do homem, que chegava a cobrir os olhos. Ela afastou as mechas para o lado. — Bem melhor.

Silas quase a chamou de "Anjo-mãe". Quase. Teria falado tal coisa, isso se não houvesse notado Kalel retirar os olhos de si, fitando o outro homem ao lado dele. O Wotton, sabendo que a companheira nada diria, pigarreou, atraindo a atenção dos dois para si.

— Kalel, este é Neji Hyuuga — dizia Silas, os olhos azuis oscilando entre os dois — Neji, esta é Kalel Aleth.

A moça dedicou um sorriso encantador para o rapaz, que nada fez, apenas maneou a cabeça positivamente, deixando-a levemente constrangida, coisa que preferiu não expor.

O Hyuuga, Kalel notou, tinha a pele tão pálida quanto a sua, o que fazia certo contraste com seus cabelos castanhos – longos, presos por uma liga –, os orbes perolados e a expressão de indiferença haviam, de certo modo, a intimidado. Ambos já se conheciam, mas apenas de nome, pois nunca haviam se encontrado, de fato.

A moça abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas antes que pudesse concretizar tal ato, notou uma nova presença no local, franzindo o cenho. Os outros dois imitaram a ação da outra, que mantinha-se olhando a figura que caminhava até eles. Era extremamente parecida com Kalel, a única diferença visível era a cor dos olhos, uma vez que eram azuis, enquanto os da Aleth eram amarelos.

— Evelyn! — Silas elevou a voz ao chamar por ela — Pensei que não viria.

— Ao contrário de você, Wotton, tenho responsabilidade. — Ela respondeu, cessando os passos ao ficar do lado dele, crispando os lábios logo em seguida. — Você poderia tentar ser assim também.

— Ah, se ter responsabilidade é adquirir um comportamento rude como o seu, desculpe, mas eu passo. — Retrucou, exibindo um sorriso torto.

Neji limitou-se apenas a erguer uma sobrancelha, enquanto mantinha-se calado, assim como Kalel, observando a pequena discussão dos outros dois anjos. Na realidade, Silas eram quem mais falava, Evelyn apenas punha-se a respondê-lo com poucas – mas afiadas – palavras.

— Tch! Crianças... — Reclamou Neji, cruzando os braços em frente ao peitoral.

— Silas, pare com isso — esbravejou Kalel, um tom autoritário rondando sua voz. Ela aproximou-se sorrateiramente dele — Recrutou apenas dois anjos? Você realmente está levando isso a sério?

O Anjo dedicou um sorriso cínico para a companheira.

— Você me subestima — ele afirmou — Alguns de nossos... Hm, recrutas, se assim posso chamá-los, já estão no mundo dos homens. Encontrem-me neste mesmo lugar daqui duas horas.

— Não pode nem ao menos nos dizer onde é o tal 'ponto de encontro' no mundo dos homens? — Indagou Neji, fitando fixamente o anjo a quem tinha dirigido a pergunta.

Silas apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, e antes que qualquer outra pergunta surgisse, o Wotton já havia desaparecido numa nuvem cinzenta de fumaça.

* * *

><p>O vento gélido balançou os cabelos longos e negros de Itachi, que mantinha uma expressão pensativa em seu rosto, refletindo sobre os próximos passos, no futuro envolvimento com os humanos e, é claro, as medidas impostas pelos anjos da Primeira Tríade. O Uchiha logo mudou de expressão ao ouvir uma melodia fraca, porém majestosa, ao fundo, fazendo com que logo procurasse a pessoa que estivesse produzindo tal música, achando de imediato.<p>

— Não sabia que tocava, Sasori. — Confessou, impassível.

Ele nada mais esboçava, mas por dentro estava surpreso ao ver o ruivo ali, sentado por sobre uma imensa rocha, com os cabelos desgrenhados e as pernas cruzadas, enquanto segurava uma pequena harpa com ambas as mãos. Sasori era alguém bastante conhecido no Paraíso; sempre concluindo suas missões com êxito e de maneira rápida, mas sendo uma verdadeira incógnita para os demais anjos. Sua personalidade, na verdade, quase igualava-se à de Itachi.

— _Sem a música, a vida seria um erro.¹ _— A voz de Sasori era calma e vagarosa. Ele abriu os olhos castanho-avermelhados, tão apáticos quanto ele próprio era. — Creio que tenha recebido a mesma mensagem de recrutamento que eu.

— Certamente — Disse o Uchiha, não mantendo contato visual com o outro. — Na verdade, serei eu o vice-líder dessa missão.

— E isso é algo que te preocupa? — Indagou o ruivo, mesmo que sua voz não esboçasse interesse algum. A harpa, agora, descansava sobre seu colo.

O silêncio reinou por poucos instantes, mas o suficiente para que Itachi pudesse pensar em uma resposta plausível. Entretanto, sem que ambos os anjos tomassem conhecimento, uma presença ali estava, escondida por entre as rochas do Jardim Celestial.

— Na verdade, estou preocupado com os Serafins. — Confessou Itachi, após um breve suspiro.

— Com os Serafins? — Sasori franziu o cenho, cético. — Por quê?

— Não só com eles, mas com os anjos novatos também.

Angelina, escondida entre as rochas, assustou-se ao ouvir Itachi proferir tais palavras. Tentou, então, entender o porquê de tal afirmação tão convicta vinda do anjo. Segundo os próprios ensinamentos do céu, todos conheciam os Serafins por serem os mais próximos do Senhor, sendo todos da elite. Poucos eram aqueles que já os haviam visto, e raríssimos os que vislumbraram tais anjos em ação.

Afastando os pensamentos oportunos da mente, Angelina tentou manter a atenção focada na conversa dos outros dois. Entretanto, para sua total infelicidade, o anjo ruivo não mais estava no local. Notou, então, que Itachi estava para se retirar, mas antes de fazê-lo, outra figura celestial deu o ar de sua graça.

Com as brilhantes madeixas azuladas e os indiferentes olhos alaranjados, tão ferozes, Konan pertencia à casta de anjos que eram intitulados de Dominações. Mesmo que fosse uma mensageira, muitos eram conhecedores de sua força estrondosa.

Angelina não pôde escutar claramente o que diziam, apenas palavras entrecortadas entre sussurros.

"_Missão... Mundo humano... Segredo... Hoje..."_. As palavras ecoaram no fundo da mente de Angelina, fazendo com que demasiada determinação explodisse dentro de seu ser. Refletiu por breves instantes, e somente uma idéia deveras tentadora tomou conta de seus pensamentos: Encontrar Amis.

Com as asas já abertas, Angelina levantou vôo, passando por entre as diversas nuvens, os cabelos negros balançavam e ficavam ainda mais bagunçados devido à forte ventania, embora os cachos da ponta continuassem intactos.

— Agora, vamos ver onde ele está... — Sussurrou para si mesma.

Não tardou muito para encontrar o anjo ruivo, deitado de bruços em uma nuvem qualquer. Ao aproximar-se sutilmente dele, Angelina pôde notar que ele fitava fixamente uma ampulheta; a Caine nada viu de estranho em tal cena, uma vez que aquele era um costume muito comum do rapaz.

— Olá, Amis.

A saudação da morena pairou no ar por segundos que, para ela, lhe pareceram eternidade. Estava ansiosa para contar ao outro anjo sobre o que havia descoberto outrora, mas exaltar-se demais não era uma boa escolha, ainda mais para o que tinha em mente.

— O que faz aqui? — Ele indagou, ríspido, sem mover o corpo um centímetro sequer.

— Sabe, eu vim aqui te convidar para dar uma volta na Terra — a voz da Caine logo adquiriu um tom de descaso, enquanto um sorriso sarcástico delineava-se em seus lábios. — Mas acho que está muito ocupado.

Angelina ameaçou ir embora, mas antes que o fizesse, sentiu a mão fria do Lucca segurando seu pulso, impedindo-a de se afastar. Tamanho foi o esforço que fez para não sorrir de maneira vitoriosa; sabia que o ruivo, como um curioso irrefutável, apreciava coisas novas, além de uma grande admiração pelos humanos, que eram tão parecidos com os anjos fisicamente.

— Espere — ele a soltou, levemente incomodado. — Temos permissão para fazer isso?

— Amis, meu caro... — Angelina pensou em abraçá-lo, mas estava ciente de que ele não iria gostar de tal demonstração de afeto. — Não precisamos de permissão, isso limita nossas capacidades.

Ainda com a expressão travessa no rosto, ela sentiu que a insegurança do anjo continuava tão intacta quanto antes. A Caine realmente gostava da presença do rapaz, ainda lembrava-se de que ele havia sido o único que não a julgou somente pelo fato de ela ter os olhos dourados e felinos.

— Então, vamos? — Insistiu ela, observando o amigo, enfim, levantar-se.

Dessa vez, Angelina não pôde conter o sorriso vitorioso.

* * *

><p>Ali estava ela novamente, envolta em meio à correntes grossas e enferrujadas, impedindo quaisquer movimentos de fuga. Sentia tamanha dificuldade em respirar, e quando abaixou um pouco mais a cabeça, viu as próprias mãos envoltas de seu pescoço, apertando levemente; provavelmente surgiriam marcas vermelhas ali. Aquilo não lhe assustava, ah, havia passado por tal situação tantas vezes, já era familiar. Liesel exibiu um sorriso quase imperceptível ante a prega que sua mente tentava lhe pregar.<p>

Entretanto, tal sorriso desapareceu no instante em que ouviu barulhos fraco, que logo tornou-se mais nítido, ao seu redor. Os orbes castanhos vagaram pelo lugar onde estava, era como se Liesel estivesse em uma gigante folha de papel, mas inteiramente empoeirada e pouco iluminada. Engoliu em seco ao ver dezenas de insetos chegarem perto de si, porém, ao contrário do que normalmente seria, tais bichos haviam duplicado de tamanho. Um arrepio correu pelo corpo da alemã, que tentou gritar por socorro, ato em vão, uma vez que sua voz fina simplesmente se recusava a sair.

"_Alguém..."_, pensou, mordendo os próprios lábios. Estava encostada em uma espécie de parede translúcida e fria.

— Você não pode fugir. — Dizia um dos insetos, o que fez com que a garota ficasse ainda mais perplexa.

Antes que o bicho tocasse em uma de suas pernas, Liesel viu, com certo espanto, um grilo, este que estava mais afastado, amedrontar-se junto à outra multidão de insetos. Poucos segundos depois, todos os insetos haviam se alastrado pelo recinto, correndo em círculos infindáveis, enquanto alguns repetiam incansavelmente: _Eles estão chegando._

"_Eles estão chegando..."_

Foi com tal frase ressoando em seus pensamentos que Liesel, enfim, abriu os olhos, ofegante, fechando-os novamente logo em seguida. A luz infinita penetrava suas pálpebras sem consentimento algum, fazendo com que ela soltasse um muxoxo mal humorado, bocejando. As madeixas cor de mel espalhavam-se pela cama. Ao sentir a visão se acostumar com o raiar do sol, a Chevalier sentou-se na cama cujos lençóis roxos não mais lhe cobriam; não havia sido uma noite muito boa. Aliás, estava longe de saber o significado de "dormir bem", uma vez que quase não realizava tal coisa, e quando conseguia, era terrível.

— Quem está chegando, afinal? — Indagou-se pela enésima vez, mas logo decidiu tirar tal pensamento da mente.

No caminho para o banheiro, em meio à mais bocejos e sonolência, finalmente chegou onde queria. O banho foi breve, a água escorria pelo seu belo corpo assim como numa cachoeira. Instantes depois, devido à água quente, o banheiro inteiro havia transformado-se numa sauna, praticamente. Não tardou muito e Liesel já estava devidamente vestida; verificou se estava com as chaves e, finalmente, saiu do apartamento. O pai não estava em casa, e não gostava de comer quando estava sozinha.

Assim que deixou a portaria do prédio, ouviu uma voz conhecida e elétrica gritar por seu nome, e ao levantar o olhar, esforçou-se para conter um sorriso acanhado.

— Naruto, Isabelle... — a alemã sussurrou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — O que fazem aqui?

— Tch, como se você não soubesse — dizia o loiro, cruzando os braços em frente ao peitoral — Hoje é nosso último dia de aula.

Liesel revirou os olhos, ato que fez com que Naruto trincasse os dentes.

— Ah! Você sabe que odeio quando faz isso. — Disse o Uzumaki, num tom de completa indignação.

O canto dos lábios de Liesel fez com que um sorriso quaseimperceptível surgisse. O caminho para a faculdade foi curto, uma vez que apenas Naruto limitava-se a falar, comentando sobre tudo à sua volta; entretanto, ele logo fora interrompido por Liesel, que olhava para trás, fitando Isabelle, parada um pouco mais atrás de ambos.

— O que houve, Isabelle? — Indagou a alemã, aproximando-se da menor. Era uma boa observadora, e logo notou o comportamento estranho da garota.

— Eu tive um pesadelo com a Temari nessa noite... — Disse a dona dos cabelos negros, colocando as duas mechas arroxeadas atrás da orelha. — Não sei bem explicar como foi, mas era tão sufocante. O caminhão batia nela com muita força, sabe...

Liesel, inicialmente, não entendeu a frase dita pela pequena, mas segundos depois entendeu tratar-se de um atropelamento. A alemã não era bem o tipo de pessoa que mantinha um vasto círculo de amizades, na verdade, era bem o contrário, contudo, Temari estava entre as poucas pessoas com quem ela se importava.

Foi retirada de seus pensamentos ao ver Naruto, antes ao seu lado, abraçando Isabelle de maneira deveras afetuosa.

— Fica calma, _baixinha_. — Naruto balbuciou.

E no segundo seguinte, Liesel pôde vislumbrar quando Isabelle socou o estômago de Naruto de maneira bruta; faíscas saiam dos olhos azuis da garota.

— Tch! Abusado. — Foi a palavra final dela.

* * *

><p>Embora fosse uma manhã, o céu estava escuro e trovejava, entretanto, tal fato não fazia com que a devastadora quantidade de alunos, nas diversas salas, diminuísse. Os corredores, entretanto, estavam quase vazios, não fosse pelos poucos monitores.<p>

Por detrás da última carteira da primeira fileira, estava Len. Segurava uma caneta apenas com os dedos indicador e polegar, enquanto mantinha o olhar perdido, ora fitando a prova, ora observando os outros alunos. Com o olhar ainda vago e desinteressado, o Lemmert logo pôde notar o quão grande era o desespero de Kiba. Permitiu-se rir com o estado lastimável do companheiro.

Os olhos azuis do rapaz vagaram por toda a extensão da sala; a maioria dos rostos ali eram desconhecidos. Suspirou, resignado; os educadores da faculdade tinham o costume de, nos dias de provas, misturar os cursos, sempre alegando que, assim, "trapaças" não seriam executadas. Revirou os olhos ante isso. Entretanto, tais pensamentos logo dissiparam-se de sua mente ao encontrar madeixas negras e brilhantes destacando-se dentre outras cabeleiras louras que a cercavam num outro canto da sala. Um sorriso enigmático logo surgiu em seus lábios ao confirmar que se tratava de Kaileen Livvy.

"_Ela também já finalizou a prova, como era de se esperar..."_, pensou Len.

Os devaneios do rapaz logo foram interrompidos no instante em que pôde escutar a voz do instrutor, cujos cabelos acinzentados combinavam perfeitamente com sua barba.

— Aqueles que já terminaram a avaliação, por favor, virem a folha e retirem-se da sala.

Poucos alunos levantaram-se.

Não demorou muito e Len já encontrava-se no campus da faculdade. Encostado em uma árvore qualquer dali, apenas apreciava quando a brisa colidia com suas madeixas escuras. Cerrou os orbes azuis por pequenos instantes, entretanto, ao abri-los, forte foi o esforço que fez para conter um grito, uma vez que deparou-se com grandes olhos verdes a poucos centímetros de si e um sorriso agradável.

— Te assustei? — Perguntou Kaileen, vendo o rapaz afastar-se lentamente.

— Obviamente, não — respondeu, postando as mãos atrás de sua nuca de maneira relaxada. — O que quer?

— Gosta de açaí?

Len, de início, estranhou a pergunta, mas logo lembrou-se de com quem ele estava falando. Kaileen Livvy era, de longe, uma das pessoas mais exóticas que ele já conhecera; sempre com um sorriso no rosto, tendo repentinas aparições, além de fazer perguntas deveras estranhas. O rapaz não era bem do tipo que fazia amizade com facilidade, aliás, o Lemmert não mantinha nenhuma relação genuína com ninguém por ali, mas Kaileen sempre insistia em tentar mudar seu jeito fechado de ser.

— Ei, olha lá — disse a garota das madeixas negras, enlaçando o pescoço do maior, puxando-o para baixo e o deixando curvado, fazendo com que ele olhasse na mesma direção que ela. — Eileen! Olha pra cá!

De tanto acenar, eis que, por fim, Kaileen conseguiu atrair a atenção da ruiva, que agora andava de maneira recatada até os outros dois estudantes. As bochechas coradas evidenciaram a vergonha que sentia.

Len, ao lado da Livvy, permanecia com seu costumeiro olhar tedioso, embora estivesse realmente perplexo com a beleza da garota à sua frente. Os cabelos cor de fogo haviam o encantado, e por breves instantes ele se perguntou se não estava na frente de uma boneca de porcelana que, ao menor descuido, iria quebrar-se.

— Então, como eu estava dizendo, essa é Eileen Scodelario! — Disse Kaileen, depois de cutucar o rapaz levemente.

— Ah, perdão — Disse Len, segurando a mão da ruiva e beijando-a. — Sou Len. É um prazer conhecê-la, boneca.

Desnecessário citar o quão constrangida a moça havia ficado com a atitude do rapaz. Suas bochechas enrubesceram mais ainda quando ouviu a risada de Kaileen. Fazia poucos dias desde que a havia conhecido quando fora à biblioteca, acabando por descobrir que esta também vinha sendo assombrada pelos mesmos pesadelos. A estudante dos cabelos negros ainda havia anotado os nomes daqueles que haviam alugado o tal livro de _Pesadelos_ naquelas últimas semanas para, então procurá-las, e Eileen, como uma curiosa irrefutável, ofereceu-se para ajudá-la; entretanto, a ruiva ainda acreditava que tal 'maldição' seria eterna.

— E aí, pessoas?

Os pensamentos de Eileen foram interrompidos pela voz descontraída do recém chegado. A ruiva lembrava vagamente de ter visto aquele rapaz pelos corredores, as tatuagens vermelhas em ambas as bochechas eram inconfundíveis.

— O que você quer, Kiba? — Perguntou Len, ríspido.

O estudante de cabelos castanhos fitou o Lemmert e abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que qualquer som saísse, um estrondo pôde ser ouvido. Os vários olhares horrorizados dos universitários apontados em uma só direção, poucos metros dali. A cena que se seguia resumia-se em um atropelamento.

_O sangue era abundante. Uma loira jazia no chão; o corpo já sem vida._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fim do capítulo.<strong>_

* * *

><p>¹ - Friedrich Nietzsche<p>

* * *

><p>Ok, sei que estou sem atualizar essa fanfic há meses, mas antes tarde do que nunca, certo? Estava muito sem tempo, mas finalmente pude vir postar um capítulo. Espero que ao menos alguém ainda leia isso aqui.<p>

E peço desculpas por não poder respondê-los individualmente, farei isso com mais calma da próxima vez. O próximo capítulo não irá demorar a vir (isso se alguém se manifestar aqui).


End file.
